


Sugar Relationship

by Unihoorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unihoorn/pseuds/Unihoorn
Summary: 俗掉牙的Sugar Daddy梗
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sugar Relationship

真的假的。漩涡鸣人舔了一口冰淇淋，直勾勾地盯着身旁的男人想。替我付学费，给我掏房租，陪我看电影还带我逛游乐园，连每天一起吃的晚餐都是在blingbling的高级餐厅——这简直是教科书般完美的Sugar Daddy了，可怎么就是不跟我睡觉呢？他又上下扫了一圈：也就三十出头，身材这么好，该不是阳痿了吧？  
噢，真可怜。鸣人啃了一口甜筒，眼里多了一丝诡异的遗憾。  
要想无视这股视线真的很难。宇智波佐助朝男孩瞥了一眼，又瞥一眼，最后啪地合起他装模作样研究了半天的游乐园地图，转过身对鸣人说：“看我做什么？”  
鸣人想都没想：“看你好看。”  
必须声明，这绝不是拍马屁或对金主的恭维！事实上，鸣人这位名义上的Sugar Daddy好看得过头了，好看到——鸣人不得不承认——他对他几乎一见钟情了。  
事情还得从两个月前说起。  
其实故事的开头也没什么大不了的，不过是穷得不能再穷的大学新生漩涡鸣人用他稀烂的成绩单申请奖学金失败了。他绝望地评估了一下自己极端糟糕的经济状况，然后一咬牙，一跺脚，闭着眼睛在约会网站上注册了自己的账号，正式成为了一名鲜嫩多汁的、等待被某个Daddy领回家的Sugar Baby——谢天谢地，他倒还没忘了自己是个基佬。  
好吧，这法子听起来确实不怎么靠谱，甚至还有一种微妙的背德感，但鸣人一边浏览着Daddy们的账号信息，一边甩甩脑袋说服自己：这个太老，这个太胖，这个个儿太矮，这个谢顶了——瞧，我并没有饥不择食，即使穷得快连白面包都吃不起了，我也得把自己的处男身交到一个体面的男人手里啊！  
然后他就看到了宇智波佐助那张在一众油腻老男人里一骑绝尘的帅脸。仅仅是一张黑白的、背光的、侧脸的头像照，就让鸣人连他的主页都没点进去就摁爆了match。  
但这也太丢脸了，鸣人冷静下来后反思，互联网如此虚伪，而我竟然被一张很有可能是高P的照片放松了底线！这可不行。于是他皱着眉头点进主页，决心用最挑剔的眼光对这个陌生人评头论足，然后就在其堪称千载难逢的完美个人资料和藏在头像相册里的一张全脸证件照中头晕目眩。  
等他回过神来时，这位帅惨了的钻石王老五的私信像打机关枪似地弹了出来：  
“你好。”  
——你好啊老王！  
“我叫宇智波佐助，今年33岁，身高182cm，体重78公斤，未婚。”  
——这些主页里都有写了啦！  
“Top10海归，上市公司高管，知书达理温柔体贴，无各种不良嗜好。”  
——呃……好的。  
“具体工作单位及职务暂时不方便透露，总之家财万贯，养一百个你不在话下。”  
——？  
神经病啊！照片肯定也是盗的，差点儿被骗炮。鸣人拍拍胸口，正要退出聊天界面，消息又来了：  
“我觉得我们还是应该以互相了解为前提再考虑交往。我平时喜欢游泳、健身、打高尔夫，这是我运动时的一些照片：  
「穿泳裤坐在岸边的腹肌.jpg」  
「穿背心拉伸时的背肌.jpg」  
「挥杆击球扭出来的翘臀.jpg」”  
——？？？  
他动摇了。  
“抱歉，这可能有些冒昧——”  
“约会吗，帅哥，线下的那种？”  
总之，事情就是这样了。从那之后，漩涡鸣人有了一个似乎一点儿也不想跟他睡觉的Sugar Daddy，宇智波佐助有了一个看自己的眼神越来越不对劲的Sugar Baby。当然，他们都有美好的未来。

“看你好看。”  
回到当下的游乐场。佐助似乎早都习惯了这小孩儿对他直白的喜欢，他无所谓地摆了摆左手的地图册，压着快要控制不住的嘴角回道：“不用一遍两遍地说。”  
“其实我还在想一些事。”  
“哦？想什么？”  
“想你为什么不跟我睡觉。”鸣人目光灼灼地盯过去。  
显然，宇智波佐助还是低估了现在年轻人口无遮拦的程度。他极震惊地后退一步，但又很快管理好表情，面上不动声色地朝身边环顾一圈。确定周围没有什么路人向他投来“你这个老牛吃嫩草的变态”的目光后，他才低声警告：“鸣人，公共场合！”  
“怎么了嘛！你可别告诉我，当初注册的时候你以为那是个普普通通的同性交友网站。”鸣人带着不知哪儿来的巨大怨气把剩下的半个甜筒一股脑塞进嘴里，恶狠狠地咔嚓咔嚓嚼起来。  
那怎么可能！虽说是被损友忽悠着注册的，但以高材生的聪明才智，佐助自然很快就弄明白了这是怎么一回事。可谁让他在差一丁点儿就要赛博冷藏这个账号的当口收到了漩涡鸣人的match提示呢？他看到一双清澈湛蓝的眼睛，和太阳似的金发，然后在一见钟情级别的心跳加速中自我宣告：我要跟他谈恋爱。  
不过谈恋爱嘛，当然得先谈啦，哪有一上来就上床的？佐助心虚地瞄他一眼，又瞄一眼，最后模模糊糊绕着圈子说：“你别太大声，被人听见了误会我们关系。”  
鸣人瞪圆了眼睛，抬手点他胸口：“你——”又指指自己，“我——”  
佐助点点头，示意他继续。  
“你都这么大年纪了，带我这么一个脆生生的小帅哥来逛游乐园，还有什么好误会的呀——你总不会真想当我老爹吧？”鸣人皱起眉毛抬头瞅他。  
“我发誓，我可没这么想过。”  
“这不就结了。拜托，大家都敬业一点好吗？”  
佐助拧起眉毛，不大乐意了：“我还不够敬业吗？你瞧，两个月不到你胖了至少十斤。”  
“敬业你还不跟我睡觉？”  
佐助语塞了。怎么兜兜转转又回到这个话题？  
鸣人却不愿就此揭过，忿忿地控诉：“你不敬业，还要剥夺我敬业的权利，搞得我好像在白吃白喝、占你便宜。”他垂着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔地，“虽然跟你上床似乎也是我占便宜啦……”  
佐助眼皮一跳，终于意识到问题在哪儿：“鸣人，你听我说——”  
“——你不是我的Sugar Daddy吗？”漩涡鸣人幽幽地开口。  
“呃……是吧。但其实——”  
“——我不是你的Sugar Baby吗？”  
“我的意思是说——”  
“——啊，你的冰淇淋都化了。”鸣人突然直愣愣地盯着佐助干举了十分钟的那支第二个半价的冰淇淋。白腻腻的奶油已经流到了他的拇指上，鸣人眼里闪过一道奇异的光。他按下佐助试图掏出纸巾的另一只手，说：“我来我来！”  
然后鸣人凑过去，双手抓住他的小臂往下拽了拽，低头舔了一口已经变得有点稀糊糊的冰淇淋尖儿。可更多融化的奶油受到舌头的挤压向下流去，甚至在大拇指旁边聚起了一小滩。佐助准备说什么，却被鸣人接下来的举动害得停止了思考。  
他顺着奶油的痕迹一路朝下舔，飞快地解决了周围的一圈，掀起眼皮看了佐助一眼，然后把他的拇指卷进了嘴里。冰淇淋甜筒一歪，啪地砸在地上。  
大约是因为捏久了甜筒，佐助的手指已经变得冰冰的。所以这一定是温差使然吧？佐助想，否则一个人的口腔怎么会这样火热，他的指腹仅仅是躺在舌床上就几乎要被灼伤了。  
羞耻心丢都丢啦，鸣人自然不会就这样放过佐助。他静静地等了几秒，等那根冰凉的拇指被他含得重新热乎起来，才准备继续动作——唔，反正佐助站得僵直，看不到任何反应，也算省事儿了。柔软又有力的舌头贴着佐助的拇指绕起来，正面，反面，关节处的每一道褶皱，甚至是指甲的缝隙都被悉心扫过，把所有甜腻的奶油统统卷走。他舔了一遍又一遍，确保佐助的拇指上再没有一丝甜味，最后嘬了一口，才把它顶出牙关。  
他的手指还在鸣人嘴唇上压着，而他的Sugar Baby就那样用上目线看着他，颤巍巍地、可怜巴巴地叫了一声：“Daddy……”  
佐助恍然间觉得自己全身的血液都分成了两股，一股流向这根不知何德何能的手指，另外一股嘛……可他仍旧直挺挺地站着，僵硬得像一座雕塑。  
鸣人呸呸呸地把手指别开，退后一步认真地看了他半天，随即肩膀和眉毛一起垮下来，粗声粗气地说：“操，你不会真的阳痿吧？”  
宇智波佐助终于有反应了：他的脸瞬间就黑了。

这样都能忍住不破口大骂、仅仅是被他钳住手腕拽着在停车场里疾走——鸣人一边踉跄着试图跟上182大长腿的步伐，一边向他的背影投出赞许的目光——不愧是精英啊！  
可这不过是表象罢了：没有哪个男人能对这种程度的污蔑泰然处之。宇智波佐助下颌绷得发酸，太阳穴都突突地跳起来。他满脑子都想着得赶紧把这小兔崽子带回家，否则不知道还要干出多少石破天惊的事来。还得好好教训一下，可怎么教训呢？  
鸣人兴奋的声音突然在背后响起：“哇！你是不是生气啦？是不是准备给我一点教训？是不是打算带我回家打我的屁股然后狠狠操我一顿证明自己的男人雄风顺便操得我以后再也不敢口出狂言呀？”  
他、他怎么……怎么这么……  
佐助被这段话噼里啪啦砸得眼冒金星，在他还没意识到自己急停的时候，鸣人已经一头撞在他的后背上。  
“你——你好好走路行不行！”鸣人揉了揉撞得酸涩的鼻子。  
佐助回头看他一眼，叹了口气：“真不知道你平时都在看些什么……”然后拉开副驾驶车门，毫不留情地把鸣人胡乱塞了进去。  
接下来的十几分钟简直是不堪回首的折磨。  
也不知道为什么，鸣人看着他阴着脸一言不发开车的模样越发来劲了，打从坐进车里就叽叽喳喳个没完。一会儿盯着佐助的侧脸喃喃“你板着脸的样子还是好帅啊”，一会儿又搓着手嘿嘿嘿地笑。佐助开着车，仅仅分出点儿余光瞅了他一眼，就被那双又圆又大的眼睛里溢出来的激动烫得赶紧转移了视线。  
可坐在副驾驶的话痨鬼突然没出声了。佐助正庆幸地要缓口气，下一秒就差点把车开上路沿石。  
鸣人指着他的裤裆，语气亢奋得要死：“佐助，你硬了耶！”  
估计是刚才一直在拉着鸣人走路，两个人都没注意，这会儿坐在车上才显出裤裆里那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。  
佐助难以置信地低头，却没想到鸣人居然胆大包天到伸了手过来覆在上面。他一脚刹车踩下去，车子停在了路中央。  
“哇哦，佐助！你可真是……”他想了想道，“深藏不露！”  
“手拿开。”佐助在漫长的失语后终于找回了语言。可他咬牙切齿的样子半点儿都没吓到人，反倒让鸣人舔了舔嘴角。  
漩涡鸣人大概把这辈子用来使坏的奇怪勇气都透支给今天了。他根本没理会佐助的恐吓，左手抓在上面揉了一把，在佐助的倒吸气声中挥着右手指点江山：“走走走，去我家！我那儿离得近！”

鸣人的小出租屋佐助不是没来过，只不过上次来时的回忆着实令人尴尬：他忍无可忍地强行搬走了屯在房间里的数箱方便面，并放言要去垃圾场扔掉，而鸣人凄厉的嚎叫则引来了楼上楼下的邻居们手持拖把和棒球棍堵在门口。  
好吧，这次来也不怎么愉快——佐助冷飕飕地瞥了一眼被自己扔上床还乐呵呵地就势扑腾了几下的漩涡鸣人——至少就他自己来说。鸣人倒是把兴奋和期待一左一右挂在了脸颊上。佐助崩溃地点了点自己的额头，越想越来气。  
去他妈的，忍个屁！谁说上了床就不能好好谈恋爱啦？  
鸣人自然不知道，他已经把自己心目中金光闪闪教养一流的Sugar Daddy折腾得爆了粗口。但他注意到，站在床边的宇智波佐助脸色变了几变，然后恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，抬起一只手开始解休闲西装的纽扣。  
好耶！！！  
鸣人一下子弹起来，站在床上也开始脱T恤。  
佐助看他一眼，默默加快了手下的动作。  
男人的胜负欲真是莫名，脱个衣服都要你追我赶仿佛在参加锦标赛。不到二十秒，两个人都脱得精光。佐助居高临下地看着鸣人赤条条地躺回他印着皮卡丘的幼稚床单上，还眨巴着眼睛冲他拍拍床，顿时感到下面硬得发疼。  
他上前两步，单腿跪上床。鸣人扭过头一看，那根沉甸甸的鸡巴几乎就在自己头顶，从他的角度看过去，大得吓人。他眼皮一颤，咽了口口水。  
佐助以为他被吓到了，说：“现在反悔可不行。”  
“没。我这是馋的。”  
眉头抽搐似地一跳，佐助终于承认，他的表情管理在漩涡鸣人面前已经全盘垮掉。  
那就别怪我不客气了！佐助心下一哼，立马翻身上床，手臂撑在鸣人的头两侧趴在了他身上。酷爱运动的壮年男人和热衷吃泡面的小屁孩的体格实在不能同日而语，宇智波佐助几乎严严实实地把漩涡鸣人罩在身下。  
鸣人看着那张离得过近的帅脸晕乎乎地想，还蛮有霸道总裁那味儿的。  
然后呢？他们两个硬梆梆的鸡巴都快戳一块儿去了，却在这样热烈的时刻面对面地静止了。  
一分钟后，鸣人“呃”了一声，半支起身试图后撤。  
宇智波佐助看着他朝后撑起手肘爬开，歪着身子探到床边，拉开床头柜摸了半天，然后掏出一盒安全套。  
鸣人确信，自己把安全套递到佐助面前时，他那眼神里明晃晃地写着“你怎么会在家里放这种东西”。那不然叻？明白告诉你我觊觎你的鸡巴已经两个月啦？  
他拆开一个安全套，冲佐助努努嘴示意他坐起来。佐助上了床后一直很配合。他盘起腿坐在一旁，胯下那根直挺挺地翘起来，正冲着鸣人的脸耀武扬威。鸣人凑过去用一只手握住，内心大震撼的同时感到鸡巴在手中跳了一下，另一只手捏着套子便要往上戴。  
可那一圈卡在龟头就撸不下去了，甚至箍得佐助嘶嘶地吸气。  
“我靠，”鸣人瞪圆了眼睛看着包装上的M号码，“失策了……”  
这下是真的有点尴尬了。他心虚地挪开眼睛不去看佐助，只好开始在大脑中复习小电影里学来的步骤，可一连串顺下来，好像又忘了什么。  
哦，对了！确实还忘了一样。鸣人又扭回去掏了半天，拿出一瓶润滑液。  
“你准备得……还挺充分。”佐助扯了扯嘴角。  
两个人都赤裸相对这么久了，佐助没料到，鸣人居然会在这句话后红了脸，然后他听到鸣人说：“那干脆别戴套了，反正我是处男……”  
“那你就不怕我有病？”  
你确实有病，鸣人腹诽道。霸道总裁不都不管三七二十一上来就是一顿操吗？咱俩都傻了吧唧光着屁股呆坐十分钟了，真难为你硬了一路。  
可他嘴上却说：“啧，因为你看起来也不怎么像经验丰富的样子啊。”  
“呵。”佐助干巴巴地笑了一声，冷气四溢。  
Oops！说错话了！  
鸣人嘿嘿两声，没敢看他，却摁着佐助躺回床上。单人床属实小了些，他倒也一点儿不羞耻，腿一跨就坐在了佐助胯骨上，被那根大鸡巴戳到屁股，不太舒服的样子，又蹭着往前挪挪，坐到佐助腰间。  
他满意地听见佐助的呼吸粗重起来，然后打开盖子在右手挤出一团润滑液，向身后探去。  
“你等会儿啊，我得准备一下。”润滑剂在股间揉开，才戳进去一指指尖，鸣人就皱起了眉毛。  
佐助看他确实不怎么好受的样子，体贴道：“要不我帮你？”  
“你懂什么，这叫服务意识。”鸣人白他一眼，“让你看看，你绝对再也找不到像我这么敬业的Sugar Baby。”  
敬业，确实敬业，佐助盯着漩涡鸣人鼻尖儿上的汗珠，实则已经在放空。又十分钟过去了，鸣人还在小心翼翼地给自己扩张，而他不知犯了什么错就要遭此大罪的Sugar Daddy再这样憋下去大概真的会造成永久性的勃起障碍吧？  
这可不行！佐助心中警铃大作。反正今天时间有的是，他决定自己先撸出来再说。  
鸣人原本撑在佐助腹肌上的手忽然收回，啪地打开了他偷偷摸摸朝自己背后伸去的手臂，警觉地问：“你干嘛？”  
“你可以慢慢准备，我想先弄出来……”  
鸣人后知后觉地回头去看：佐助的鸡巴已经充血红得快发紫了，看起来真的怪可怜的。  
“哦，那你再等一下下喔。”鸣人迅速往手上又挤了一大坨润滑液，胡乱潦草地在那根鸡巴上抹了两把，然后抬起屁股就要往下坐。  
这下轮到他们俩一起痛得吸气。  
佐助赶紧掐着腰把鸣人往上抬了抬：“你是白痴吗？——不，我不是在骂你，别用那种眼神看我。我是说：不要急，慢慢来。”  
到底是谁在着急啊？鸣人翻了个白眼，把佐助的两手推开，再次尝试。这次他换了个策略，一手扶着佐助的鸡巴，另一手伸出两指把屁眼撑开，指望着能好进一点。可两只手都在身后忙活，重心实在不好掌握，鸣人往下坐了几次，都因为大腿根儿撑久了发抖害得那根滑溜溜的鸡巴顺着屁股缝滑出去。  
他皱起一张脸抬头看佐助，委屈得要命：“腿酸。要不咱俩换个姿势？”  
佐助被撩拨得简直要崩溃，听到这里眼睛一亮：就等你这句话了！他翻身坐起把人掀倒，动作虽快但绝不像十几二十岁的男孩儿一样急色到粗暴，反而堪称温柔地拉高折起鸣人的一条腿，问：“这样难受吗？”  
“不难受不难受！”鸣人说着，又自觉把另一条腿也抬起来，双手抱在胸前，把已经被他搅合得黏糊糊湿淋淋的穴口大剌剌地展示出来。  
佐助一哽，看着那个张了小口的屁眼，伸了两只手指插进去。一进去他就知道，鸣人刚才磨磨唧唧自己扩张了半天，估计也就是两根手指的水平。而与刚成年的男孩儿不一样，佐助的手指更长、更粗也更粗糙，两根手指才伸进肠道，就沥沥拉拉挤出一大滩润滑剂，鸣人有些不适应地闷哼一声，穴口紧张地箍在指节上。  
“放松。”佐助伸出另一只手在他的会阴出揉了一把，安抚道。  
粗糙的指腹在体内的软肉上摩擦，坚硬的指节还时不时屈起，恶劣地四处顶顶。鸣人哼唧着，从两腿之间垂着眼睛看下去，心想，认真工作的男人果然是最帅的啊！  
佐助还不知道，自己能很快加到三只手指都得益于他这张“认真工作”的脸。但扩张已经顺利多了，那里很快被捣出了更多湿滑的液体，沾得他满手都是，乃至他都在纳闷地想：鸣人用了这么多润滑液吗？  
差不多了。佐助长长地吐出一口气。真的绝对、多一秒都不能再忍了。  
鸣人抱着自己的腿让他方便很多，佐助往前蹭了蹭，扶着几把顶在穴口。但他突然停住了。佐助抬头看了一眼直愣愣盯着自己的鸣人，俯下身去给了他一个吻，然后一挺身操了进去。  
鸣人涨红了脸，呆呆地看着正在自己身上艰难地缓慢起伏的这位Sugar Daddy。他倒是想把注意力都集中在屁股上，感受一下那种传说中的快感，可这会儿能感受到的只有一点不足挂齿的胀痛，其所带给自己的冲击力远没有面前这个人来的大。鸣人吞了口口水。宽肩窄腰，手臂粗壮，胸肌腹肌都结实分明，更不要提他的黑眼睛就那样深深地看着自己……  
幸亏是他！  
肠道很快适应了这个超标的尺寸，佐助果断向前一用力，整根操了进去。  
鸣人还没反应过来，就被顶得抻着脖子嗷地叫了一声，这倒让他从花痴的臆想里回了神。他想起刚才那个吻，脸上烧乎乎的，又在心里不满：就嘴唇贴一下嘴唇，那也叫吻吗？  
敬业的Sugar Baby突然仰起头，两条胳膊松开大腿而抱着佐助的脑袋压下来，把他的嘴唇压在自己的嘴唇上，然后伸出了舌头。  
那条作恶多端的舌头这一次细细地舔过佐助的牙齿，在上下齿的缝隙间狡猾地探路，试图撬开他的牙关。佐助低低地笑了一声，张开了嘴。他又发觉两条细长的大腿缠上了自己的腰，腿的主人年纪那么轻，光滑的大腿内侧在腰间随着他小幅度抽插的动作蹭来蹭去，舒服得几乎让他腰侧起鸡皮疙瘩。  
佐助出色的吻技终于为他这个33岁壮年男性所应有的经验正了名。两条舌头纠缠的结果就是，鸣人的嘴唇被佐助啃得又红又肿，口水从嘴角溢出，一股一股地流到脖子上。他松了手，摊开胳膊软倒在了床上。  
佐助扯过被角给他擦了擦嘴，然后摁着他的胸口，狠操起来。  
鸣人的身体现在已经能够完全接受他的鸡巴了，佐助便毫不客气地大开大合，每一次都整根地插入进去，直到小腹贴上鸣人的会阴，叫鸣人幻觉自己快被捅穿了。粗硬的体毛一下又一下地压过去，戳在鸣人被操出软嫩穴肉的屁眼上，扎得他又痒又疼。  
鸣人的声音软下去：“你……你以后剃毛好不好……”  
这好像还是鸣人第一次对自己撒娇？语气听得佐助心里痒痒的，可这句傻话还是让他眼皮一跳：“我不。”他拍了拍鸣人的屁股，“你不是最有服务意识了吗？”  
鸣人瘪着嘴没再说话。  
佐助继续在鸣人体内探索，在龟头摩擦过某个位置的时候，鸣人的腰终于战栗着弹动了一下。  
“藏得这么深啊。”佐助啧啧道。  
鸣人没回话。他被这陌生的、喷薄而出的快感刺激得失了神智。佐助停在那里没抽出来，而是顶着才发现的敏感点，时轻时重有规律地摩擦。  
“唔！别顶了……你别顶那儿了。”  
佐助没理他，心下想，等会儿你说不定还要求我顶那里呢。他一手摁着鸣人难耐地扭动的腰，一手捞起他脱力垂下的大腿架在自己肩膀上重新开始打桩，这一回却是每一次都要重重碾过肠道深处的前列腺。紧紧夹着他鸡巴的肠肉在无休止的摩擦中已经滚烫一片，而鸣人先前挤进去的润滑液还是什么又仿佛多得没个完，整个肠道又湿又热，越顶弄他的敏感点，越是要一圈圈地缠上来、不知羞地吸着他。  
生理性的眼泪溢出来，在鸣人眼角聚起小小一堆，然后一股脑滑到了耳朵背后。他哼哼唧唧地说不出话，却感到被自己忽视了很久的鸡巴已经快要到了射精的顶点。鸣人手忙脚乱地伸手探过去，却被佐助抓住手腕：“等我一会儿。”  
说着，佐助把他的两只手都拉到鸣人脑袋旁边，塞进枕头底下，然后低头亲了亲他的眼角。  
在前列腺一次又一次的刺激中，鸣人的龟头顶端已经渗出了好些清亮的前液，肠道内也在快感累积的持续痉挛中死死咬住了佐助的鸡巴。佐助勾住他两条腿的膝弯，朝鸣人身体两侧压了下去——感谢年轻人良好的柔韧性，他的小腿竟然能被摁在床单上。  
鸣人身上最厚实圆润的屁股在这个动作下被迫高高抬起，暴露在空气中。佐助随着姿势的改变一道坐起身，半跪在鸣人身后，几乎自上而下地操进去。从这个角度，他能清楚地看见鸣人已经被自己操得烂熟的屁眼，从最开始没什么颜色的样子，到现在红肿又汁水淋漓，这样的变化看得他相当满意。当然，也有不满意的。  
佐助看了鸣人直挺挺戳在小腹上的鸡巴，叹了口气自言自语：“怎么没能靠后面就射出来呢？我以为找到那个点就能把你操射的。”  
但鸣人听到了。他想射又不被允许，急得越发暴躁，想都没想就顶嘴：“你以为什么啊你以为！你也是个纸上谈兵的理论家！”  
“逞口舌之快往往不会有什么好下场，这你应该知道的吧？”事实上，佐助还想打鸣人屁股来着——反正这也是他自己要求的不是吗？可现下这个情形实在没有那个余裕了。他估摸着自己也差不多了，便操得越来越快越来越深，插得鸣人整个上半身绷得像根弓弦，嘴里呜咽着道歉求饶。  
佐助听到他犯痴了似的乱七八糟地说：“我错了……我错了Daddy。”  
只这么一声他就差点儿没忍住。  
佐助放开鸣人的腿，赶忙把鸡巴从他的屁股里拔出来，啵的一声，然后跟鸣人的并在一块儿。两根滚烫的鸡巴都被他裹在手心里，佐助甚至都没有用上什么技巧，只是草草撸了几把，两个人就都射了。  
鸣人终于舒爽地喟叹，而佐助也放松精神喘了口气。他倒下去，跟鸣人并排挤在狭窄的床上，两人静静地躺着，缓了好一会儿。  
不知过了多久，躺到身上甚至觉得有些冷了，鸣人才拖长了音幽幽道：“你嘛——也还可以。”  
佐助扭头冲着他：“就还可以？”  
“对于一个没什么经验的人来说。”  
“我看你是真的欠教训。”  
“Daddy的教训嘛，嘿嘿，我可以。”  
佐助忽然噎住，嘴张了好一会儿才艰难地说：“其实不是……我是说，呃，我是抱着想跟你谈恋爱的想法发生关系的。从一开始就是。”  
鸣人看了眼佐助的脸，撅起嘴思考了不到两秒：“可以啊！”  
“真的？”  
“那你下次……来点儿花样呗？”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 3.7佐鸣日贺文虽然没赶上但我祝他们天天37日日doi


End file.
